heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Hariti
, also known by the codename and , was a Second Generation Faith Organization Object.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 3 Etymology , also known as Kishimojin, is a goddess or demon in Buddhist traditions, associated with the protection of children. Design Hariti is an Object with an unique silhouette. The 50m spherical main body is contained between diamond-shaped air cushion floats that look like diagonally-flattened rectangles and two thick armor panels on the front. It has a main cannon on either side that cover 180º degrees to the left and right. Technology Hariti is designed to charge forward and break enemy lines, thus its reinforced frontal armor and the two large coilguns as main weapons that cover its left and right. It breaks through the barricades to move deep inside enemy territory before spraying gigantic shells everywhere, a throwback to the mobile weapon tactics of World War I. However, the most defining trait of the Hariti is not its weapons or tactics. Unlike regular Objects, who use onion armor, Hariti is designed out of paper, a similar concept to an ancient Asian empire using thick bundles of paper to make armor. The ultimate form of the shock-absorption and dispersion found in bulletproof jackets made from aramid fiber, glass fiber, or spider silk is combined with a multi-lattice structure that is also being researched for the folding of tiny carbon nanotubes to create an armor essentially made by thousands upon thousands of bulletproof paper sheets. Even the shells used by its main cannon are 750kg paper masses hardened with a special adhesive and given a pointed tip for a cone shape. The results of this design choice are obvious: Hariti has an overwhelming advantage when it comes to the cost per gram of armor compared to standard Objects. Melting down paper and remaking it is a lot more efficient than melting down scrap metal and reusing it. As long as its reactor is not destroyed, it can quickly replace its armor and return for a rematch. In addition to its simple combat specs, it places financial pressure on its opponent as an economic strategy designed for the coming Age of Starvation, where iron ore will become much more scarce, and thus, more valuable and easier to track by monitoring its international trade. Meanwhile, paper can be replaced much more easily over a few years. Specifications *Class: Enemy Defense Line Breakthrough Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious Object *Length: 110m *Armor Material: Multi-lattice structure military recycled paper experimental armor *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 490km/h *Main Armament: Coilgun x 2 *Secondary Armament: Coilguns, laser beams, etc *Main Color: White Chronology Project Whiz Kid As Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell helped escort the Flagship 019's Tank 041s as part of a forced collaboration mission, they crossed paths with Hariti, which was patrolling the area. The sensors of the Object were unable to discover the tanks or the infantry from other heat and metal sources in the area, so Hariti continued its patrol. Sometime later the tense standoff between Quenser and Heivia and the Tank 041s leaded by Dorothea Martini Naked was suddenly interrupted by one of the broken coilguns of the Hariti falling between the two groups. The Baby Magnum's Elite, Milinda Brantini, had decided to investigate the message sent by Quenser earlier and had defeated the Hariti in battle, tearing off one of its main cannons and saving the duo's life.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 9 References Category:Objects